True Love
by Airalynn
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally figure out that they are meant for each other, when they have big changes to go through, marrige, Baby, and a whole new lifestyle. When Bad Luck turns their whole world around.
1. In Love

********** In Love **********  
  
Inuyasha was badly hurt, for Sesshomaru had just used poison on him. Kagome was trying to help Inuyasha but he wouldn't sit still. Inuyasha was a stubborn pigheaded fool. He never listened to others, especially when some one had good tips for him.  
  
"Inuyasha stay still or I will say the command!" Threatened Kagome.  
  
"Well if you would be gentle and not hurt me as much, stupid!" Inuyasha said, sneering.  
  
"I am trying to help you! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" After Kagome spoke, no one said a word. Silence.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Miroku was chatting with Sango, he was telling her how pretty she was, and yet she wouldn't listen. Miroku says that to every girl he meets, so how does Sango know it's really him talking real?  
  
"Miroku, your sweet but you say this to all your girls. If I went out with you then you would tell that to other girls behind my back. Like that eleven years old or what ever age she was. How do I know this isn't just a scheme? I am very protected over who I love." Said Sango; starting to tear.  
  
"Sango, I have always liked you, I say that to all the girls because no one else I can get that easily unless I tell them how I feel. Please?" Said Miroku playing his "Puppy dog" eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I am not sure, I mean I'm not just some Guy's sex toy! So they can have me all the time, I am a women and I need to be treated like one!" Sango said looking out on the ocean.  
  
"Oh..." Miroku went on "Could have fooled me!"  
  
Sango slapped him so hard his face pounded into the ground. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were finished fighting, Kagome went down to the sea to cool down and put her feet in the water. When Inuyasha interrupted her, and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He was starting to sweat. "How lovely you look today, O I mean the ocean." She was acting like he has to cover it up.  
  
"Are you feeling ok Inuyasha? What are you hiding?" she asked. "You act like you need to do something."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just moved closer and closer to her. When Kagome turned so their eyes locked on each other. Inuyasha moved closer. Soon their lips were locked in love.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome not knowing how it happened.  
  
"I don't know, you got me so... so in love." Inuyasha said blushing.  
  
Inuyasha walks away while Kagome runs after him. They kiss one last time and walk along the sand holding hands.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting on a hill chatting. When Miroku got spaced out, leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"MIROKU! I told you I can't handle this. Besides Shippo might see this, he's still too young." Sango said; concerned  
  
"Shippo is in with Kaede we have all day together." Says Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry it's still too soon." Replies Sango, and walks inside.  
  
Later on it was getting dark and there was no sign of Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku went out to look for them.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the forest, there Kagome and Inuyasha lay, asleep. Sango went to wake them, but thought it was too cute. When morning came, Miroku took Inuyasha out behind the house, and asked what went on between them. Sango asked Kagome the same thing.  
  
"Kagome!" Called Inuyasha  
  
Kagome came running out before either of them could answer.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, before I can't find another time to tell you."  
  
Him and Kagome walked over the hill side and disappeared. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and ran down the fields. When they got to a tree with sparkling bugs in it, where Kagome saw him and Kikyo kiss.  
  
"This is where me and Kikyo kissed, that person was meant to be you. I must change it and hold you close here." Said Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha took off his shirts and held her close. Kagome didn't move, she didn't know what was happening, till she joined him and went along with him. While the shared their first night of true, true love. 


	2. The Shock

*********** The Shock **********  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were dating for about 2 years down in the Feudal Era. They were grown enough to make their own decisions. Since Kagome was 21 she was free. Inuyasha was hiding something from her and she demand to know what it was.  
  
"Inuyasha you have been acting strange! You are talking to Miroku all the time now, while you are alone, and you walk around talking to yourself." She asked; worried  
  
"......" He was going to tell her something, but he couldn't speak.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ummmm ... lets see, how I can put this." He said walking in a circle.  
  
"Put what?" She said with a smile, containing a laugh.  
  
"Well we have been together for two amazing years. Since you are now 21, I was going to ask you something but I don't know how I can put it." He said looking at her in the eyes; and looking depressed.  
  
"I think I know what it is. Just say it I think I know." She said with a glimpse.  
  
"Well since you probably know, Will you marry me?" He said with his hands around her waist.  
  
"Of course. You think I would turn down marriage to my love?" They both smiled and kissed each other passionately.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
When Kagome went to tell her mother, she had been asked to marry Inuyasha she wanted to know her reaction. She was defiantly surprised.  
  
"Mother, the best thing just happened to me." She went on "I must tell you!"  
  
"What is it?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Inuyasha asked me to marry him" They both screamed really loud, when Sota and Grandpa woke up.  
  
"I can't believe this," he mother went on, "my daughter getting married." While Grandpa and Sota fainted.  
  
"I hope they didn't break the floor." Kagome laughed. "My little girl is grown up, and starting a new life." She said with a tear.  
  
"Thanks Mom," she went on "can you help me plan?"  
  
"Of course, but if you get married here, some of your friends in the Era won't see it, and if you get married down there, we can't see you!" She said, with a grin.  
  
"Never thought of that, I will probably get married up here, then have the reception down there. Sound good?" She paused "Huh?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful Kagome." She said with a huge smile.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango the news. They were excited and couldn't wait, when Kagome arrived back at the Feudal Era, they congratulated her.  
  
"I can't believe you two, Marriage... never would have thought it." Said Sango in a happy voice.  
  
"I know," said Kagome, "but, I think it's for the better, I have always wanted too. I have been waiting for this day since I was 19!"  
  
Inuyasha was looking at her, and holding her close. When they turned to face each other and kissed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was two days before the Wedding Day. There wedding was to be held on June 7. Inuyasha was getting his tux ready... [imagine him in a tux, ha ha].... and Kagome was getting her Dress ready.  
  
Kagome's dress was silk with netting all around to skirt. Her veil was a crown with flowers on it, and her hair was in a bun.  
  
Inuyasha's tux was usual and had a white rose, on his right shoulder. Their rings with silver, with their names and the wedding date engraved in it. Inuyasha and Kagome say each other one last time and then Kagome went to her mom's and Inuyasha went to the Feudal Era, until the day of the wedding.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was finally the wedding day; every thing was set up perfectly. The alter was beautifully crafted with rose vines covering it. The chairs were white with pink slip cover's over it, and the isle was a white, slip of silk, which she would walk on.  
  
It people that were there, were people from her school, her mom, grandpa, Sota, and she had her eye on her ex boyfriend, Hojo. Kagome was ready to go but no sign of Inuyasha. She was getting worried, only one hour before the wedding started. She explained to her mom that he wasn't there, and had to see if something was wrong in the Feudal Era. Kagome changed into regular clothes and jumped down the well.  
  
Inuyasha was no where in sight. She went to ask Miroku who was sitting, and he said he was taking a nap before the wedding. Indeed he was. She woke him up as quickly as possible,  
  
"Inuyasha wake up, it is time." She hurried  
  
He woke up trying to get his vision back, "O my I am sorry, I was tired."  
  
"It's ok, but lets get going." She insisted.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
They got back on time, and were ready on time, Kagome's Grandfather brought her down the isle, and the minister, was her grandfather's friend.  
  
He said "Do you Kagome take Inuyasha to be you loveable wedded Husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your Wedded Wife?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
They kissed the most then ever before, the kiss they will always remember. They had cake, and then brought some down to Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo.  
  
They were happy for her, than Inuyasha and Kagome went on their honeymoon to France. 


	3. Starting Of A New

**********  
The Start Of A New  
**********  
Inuyasha and Kagome have had been married for about a two years, love after  
love, after love. They were thinking of getting out of the Feudal Era and  
starting a family. Now that Kagome was about 24. They both decided to raise  
a child in normal Japan since the Futile Era was too dangerous.  
When they were on the brake of finding a house, they had some people that  
lived next door to Kagome's mom that they gave them their house since they  
were moving anyways.  
"Thank you so much, we really mean it." Said Kagome so happy she couldn't  
wait to move in. "This really means a lot to us, right Inuyasha!" she hit's  
him slightly  
"O yeah thank you." He said, hoping he didn't have to say it again.  
The lady left for her vacation, and Kagome's mom came over with things for  
her to put in her new house, I mean they never get paid for fighting crime,  
only cause no one really cares about the Feudal Era.  
"Inuyasha I need to get a job, tomorrow I can go look for one, but right  
now, lets get to "Business" What do you say?" As she places her hands on  
his chest.  
"O yes, my one and ONLY Kagome." He replied "let's go."  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
In the morning Inuyasha woke early to make breakfast, yes he can cook....  
Like no one knows.  
When Kagome got up to look for a job, she looked in the paper and there was  
an add for a Veterinarian assistant. She screamed in an instant,  
"I got it Inuyasha!" her face lit up, he was happy.  
"What did you find hunny?" He asked, "I must know."  
"I am going to be a vet assistant!"  
"That's not a joke for my dog ears is it?" He smirked  
"O heavens no dear, it sounds fun." She giggles.  
"Great now since we got that figured out, Let's eat!" Replied Inuyasha, and  
they both agreed.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
About a week later Kagome wasn't feeling well, she asked her mom about it,  
and she didn't know what it was. They thought it was temporary so they  
would leave it alone. Then about 5 months later she kept getting sicker and  
sicker.  
"We must get you to the doctor sweetie." Kagome's mom said; concerned.  
"Yeah let's go, while Inuyasha is still sleeping I will just leave him a  
note." Kagome says.  
At the doctor's office they weren't sure what was wrong, so they gave her a  
test, and it filed true Kagome was indeed pregnant. She wasn't sure how she  
was going to the Inuyasha because it was too soon to bring up a child in  
the world.  
She waited a week then finally told him.  
"Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute?" she went on, "I really love you,  
and I know you love me but I have a big change I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" He said like she was going to die.  
"I'm pregnant." She said, looking away.  
"Wow that is a big change, just to let you know I will be by your side  
every minute Kagome you can count on me!" He went on. "I really mean it, I  
would never do anything stupid to hurt the one I love."  
"That's not it either, I am sick to so I might not be able to do much, I  
think it's something bad!" She said looking out the window.  
"O sweetie!" Inuyasha says, running over to her side and puts his hands  
around her waist.  
They go and sit on the couch, with Inuyasha lying down and Kagome lays a  
top of him. They share a kiss for congrats and fall heavily asleep, in  
peace.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 


	4. Reactions

********** Reactions **********  
  
Kagome was about 7 month pregnant, when she was talking about going back to the Feudal Era to tell Miroku and Sango about the baby. Inuyasha was afraid to let her go down there when she is weak from pregnancy.  
  
"Kagome, don't go I will go and tell them. Please, I don't want you to get hurt down there." Pleading Inuyasha, they both agreed. "I will go, it's for the better, I will call your mom over to watch you. Also help you."  
  
Inuyasha left for the Feudal Era to tell Miroku and Sango. While in the mean time Kagome's mother came to comfort her, in her time of need.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Over at the Feudal Era Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha coming from the well.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Hollered Miroku. While Sango sits next to him.  
  
"Hey you two, how have you been?" Inuyasha says while walking over.  
  
"It's been months Inuyasha, since me and Miroku have talked to you. We want to know what is going on, on the other side I mean." She says, excited but afraid.  
  
"Well Kagome's pregnant, so she couldn't come, I don't know but I am worried about our baby." Inuyasha went, and Miroku and Sango freeze in step.  
  
"You got her pregnant!?!?!?!?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Ya, I am stupid aren't I?" asked Inuyasha in shame.  
  
"No I think this is going to be cute, I wonder what he/she is going to look like!" Sango went on, "What are you going to name it?  
  
"I'm not sure. We have to think of something good though."  
  
Inuyasha looks at himself in the water, watches his reflection and turns away.  
  
"I don't know if I am worthy enough to be a father, look what my father did to me!" he goes on, "I don't know what I am going to do, I can't let Kagome down and I have always wanted to start a family with her. I am so confused."  
  
"Inuyasha you will be a great father, but you better get back, you have been here for 5 hours already, go to your wife's side!" Miroku insists  
  
"Yeah I better see you two later, Bye for now!" Inuyasha leaves and Sango and Miroku go to tell Shippo and Kaede the news.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Back in regular Japan, Kagome is in bed struggling in pain. Inuyasha shows up and her Mother is there waiting for him.  
  
"Inuyasha thank god you back, Kagome really needs you, more than ever!" she says with a tear trailing down her face.  
  
"Ok I will go to her side then." He insisted  
  
When he got upstairs to her, Kagome was struggling, he sat down beside her and placed his head on her side.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome asked lifting her head.  
  
"Shhhh... rest now, you need it, but I hope your feeling better." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A little, mom and I went to the doctors after you left. It's a girl and it has puppy dog ears, just like you!" She laughed a little, but it hurt her.  
  
"Don't laugh hunny. It only makes it hurt more. Now you sit hear and rest, before your pains start getting worst. "I will tell you about Miroku and Sango later, get to sleep."  
  
He kissed her one last time and went downstairs where Kagome's mom was gone, strange, but she had been gone. 


	5. At Last

********** At Last ********** --She is now 10 months pregnant—(Normally it would take 9 months, but it took longer because it was part demon."  
  
Kagome was in bed waiting for her beloved Inuyasha, to come and ask her how she was doing. When he arrived, he indeed did ask, she was feeling much better.  
  
"Now that you feel better, what are you going to name our precious baby girl?" Inuyasha asked in excitement.  
  
"What do you think about Takara?" she replied squinting her eyes.  
  
"Sounds pretty, why that name?" he said starring into her eyes.  
  
"It means treasure, or a precious object, I thought it was really beautiful." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah it is, I am glad you picked on out." He smiled.  
  
'I think she is going to come soon, I feel it!" she said with her face expression, as if she was in horror.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The next morning Kagome woke at 5:30am. She leaned over at Inuyasha and woke him. It scared him a little but asked what was wrong.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" He sounded scared.  
  
"It's, It's, It's time" she said in horror.  
  
"WHAT! O MY GOD, DON'T WORRY, I WILL CALL 911!" he shouted, running down stairs. He was rushing around and called 911. While the ambulance people arrived, Inuyasha ran over to her mother's and told her she was delivering. The person in charge told them to wait outside for a moment.  
  
"LET ME IN, IT'S MY WIFE WHO'S HAVING IT!" Screamed Inuyasha in fear.  
  
The person in charged opened the door, to find Kagome screaming for her life. Inuyasha took her hand and she squeezed it with all her might. When Kagome's mom entered and was crying her eyes out because the child was so beautiful.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
About 3 months later the baby was indeed healthy and beautiful. She looked almost like Inuyasha but had the dog ears and black hair instead of silver. Even though his father was only half demon this child was only a quarter demons.  
  
Her name was Takara and was the beautiful quarter demon daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha! 


	6. Feudal Era

********** In The Feudal Era ***********  
  
Kagome delivered to a baby girl named Takara (ta*car*a) the baby was about 2 months old and Kagome wanted to show Sango really bad.  
  
"Kagome, what about the demons?" Inuyasha said, worried  
  
"Inuyasha your right, but we can't just forget!" she said while the baby lies asleep in her arms.  
  
"How about I go down get them near the well so they can quickly see, before any demons do show up." He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, but make sure there is no sense of one before be actually bring her up the well." Kagome insisted in a perky voice.  
  
"Let's go then, now she's still asleep." Inuyasha recommended and Kagome agreed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha went through the portal to find nothing in site, he saw Miroku and Sango. He went over to get them and they got to the portal.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha" asked Sango, concerned.  
  
"Kagome is near the well on the other side, with our new baby girl. She wanted you guys to see." He went on "as long as there are no demons coming, and I don't sense any."  
  
Sango and Miroku couldn't speak, and Miroku was kind of jealous but didn't act like it, he just acted happy for them. Somewhere in their body's they were excited, but didn't show it. Inuyasha jumped in the well. To see Kagome on the other side.  
  
"You ready hunny?" He asked, in a precious voice.  
  
"Yes dear I am ready, lets do it!" She jumped in the well, and Inuyasha followed her to the Feudal Era.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
On the other side Inuyasha climbed up the well, took the baby and let Kagome climb up. When the precious baby girl reached the top, Sango was starting to tear, because she was so cute. Miroku hugged Kagome quickly and Sango rocks the baby in her arm.  
  
"Is this going to be our new partner Inuyasha?" Sango said giggling.  
  
"Not so fast, she could get hurt here, I need to make sure of my senses every minute. So she doesn't get hurt." He went on, "right Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, better make sure. She is the best thing that has happened to us." She said, when he but his hand around her waist and kissed her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
They stayed there for about an hour, when Inuyasha sensed something.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled in fear "I sense something!"  
  
A ripple of gasps went though them. Inuyasha had indeed sensed something, when right away.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome went on in fear "HAIR! It's Yura of demon hair!"  
  
'I thought we killed her in episode three!" he said frightened,  
  
"I guess she got a new red skull!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yes it was in fact Yura of Demon Hair. Out to get the rest of the jewel and get her piece back. Since she didn't do her duty she was brought back to life by none other then Naraku. Only because she was so close to killing them the last time.  
  
"Damn it, then Takara is in danger here. Kagome get on my back, I will run you up to the well before she steals our little girl!" He went on, "HURRY!"  
  
She jumped on his back and went to the well, on the way down she was thinking:  
  
::I must get down there, for my husband's sake. I must::  
  
When Kagome got to ordinary Japan, she ran Takara down to her mother's.  
  
"MOM! MOM!" She screamed  
  
"What hunny, what's going on!" She asked very concerned.  
  
"Trouble in Feudal Era, take Takara, I must get down there!"  
  
"Ok hunny, Inuyasha probably does need your help, I will look after her."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
This is all I have today! Tell me if you want another episode! ( 


	7. Takara Captured

********** Takara Captured **********  
  
Kagome had indeed returned to the Feudal Era, with everyone gasping because she has returned.  
  
"KAGOME! I thought you were going to stay with our baby girl, not come out here and make it harder!" Scolded Inuyasha  
  
"She is with my mother, I figured you would need my help don't yell at me!" she went on "I thought we were over our fights, ever since I got pregnant!"  
  
Inuyasha looked embarrassed because Sango and Miroku were glaring at him.  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry." He went on "Thank god she is with someone save!"  
  
Everyone nodded and waited for Yura to show up. When she did it was the worst thing that could happen.  
  
"Hello there again Inuyasha, I hear you haven't found the rest of my jewel!" Yura continued, "There is something going on that you don't know about."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Inuyasha said; frustrated.  
  
"Remember, my hair can go through the well." She said with a glare.  
  
"Yeah so, what are you getting at?" She said sneering.  
  
"Well let's just say I found a new skull to mend to, a baby's." She said laughing  
  
Kagome whispered to Inuyasha "OH NO! Takara." Everyone let out a gasp.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
About ten minutes later Yura pulled some strands of hair out of the well, to find baby Takara connected crying.  
  
"What are you getting at? Leave her alone this is a battle between me and you!" he continued "Leave mine and Kagome's child alone!"  
  
"Exactly, it's your child. If I kill it you would be heart broken just what I want." She said rubbing the baby's head. While Kagome was crying.  
  
"Plus Kagome's mom is home under my spell, I wouldn't be surprised if she killed everyone in your town before you get through with me." She said laughing, as if she was having fun.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Inuyasha screamed while her took the Tetsusaiga and cut the shining glimmering hair, that controlled all of them.  
  
"So what if you cut that one, I can just do it again." She added.  
  
Kagome sensed a jewel shard in one of the skulls, when she went to grab it, Yura responded like she did with the red skull.  
  
"Inuyasha" she whispered, "I sense a jewel shard, she was tricking us again because she doesn't know I can see them!"  
  
"Sneak away up to it, so we can save Takara." He responded.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
When she got to a big wave of hair, she saw the glowing light. She climbed up to it tangling all the hair in her way. So Yura couldn't comb it as well.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed, "I GOT IT."  
  
Unfortunately Yura wasn't listening. Only because Sango had just flung her boomerang at her, and she was concentrating on that. Kagome threw down the skull where Inuyasha sits.  
  
"CUT IT WITH YOUR SWORD!" she yelled  
  
"What are you doing to my skull? I shall not die again!" Yura said throwing her knife at him.  
  
Inuyasha cut it with his sword, and Yura vanished. While the baby fell to the ground. Kagome ran as fast as she could to her, and caught her. She could barely breathe but made it through.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
They said good bye to Miroku and Sango but Inuyasha was worried about Kagome's mother, so they didn't stay to say thank you.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we have to check on your mother." He said almost crying because of how happy he was that Takara was safe.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Screamed Kagome, "before something happens to Tokyo, and too many people are killed by Yura's spell.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Back at Tokyo, Inuyasha and Kagome ran as fast as they could to check on her mother. They ran inside and everything was fine.  
  
"What's wrong Sweetie? How did you get a hold of Takara?" She said; with staggering breaths.  
  
"Yura got a hold of her with her hair, and brought her in Feudal Japan. Are you ok?" she said.  
  
"Yeah but I thought she was still sleeping." She said sad because Takara could have been killed.  
  
"Yura said she put you under a spell and tried to kill people." Inuyasha claimed  
  
"Well I have been fine, you two look pretty beat up, go back to your house and get cleaned up.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
At Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Kagome rocked Takara to sleep but her to bed, and her and Inuyasha took a bath together, drinking Champaign while talking and relaxing. Until the baby woke up.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In my next chapter, Takara is 4 and she gets picked on just like Inuyasha did when he was little. R&R if you want to read it! 


	8. Already Four!

********** Already Four **********  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Takara! Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
It was now Takara's fourth birthday. She was getting older and she acted very grown up. Kagome was happy that she didn't have Inuyasha's temper though.  
  
"Thwank ku!" Takara went on "I am happsie to bwe floor."  
  
Everyone giggled. She was simply adorable; she had a rough life though. Like Inuyasha people picked on him for being only half breed. Well Takara was a quarter breed, and she would get teased about her dog ears. She was still as happy as they come.  
  
"Mamma, do thwe get cake nom?" She said smiling.  
  
"Yes sweetie, we can have cake now." She said with a giggle.  
  
Inuyasha had been called away to solve the trouble in the Feudal Era. So he wasn't at the party. Takara didn't understand demons or Feudal Japan. She thought that her father had an ordinary job, like her grandmother, and her mom.  
  
"Gamma, wheth daddy comin home?" She said looking like she was going to tear.  
  
"Soon dearie, he should be back any moment." She went on, "You really miss him, don't you!" Takara nodded.  
  
"Daddy is on his way home Takara. He should be back in about an hour." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok mamma, me wile jutht waits." She said.  
  
"Ok you just wait, mom I am going down to the you know what to check on Inuyasha." Kagome went on "Watch after Takara."  
  
"Ok dear, I will watch her." She responded, with a sigh.  
  
"Mamma don't weave ble!" Takara pleaded  
  
"Mommy has to leave you for a few minutes to check on Daddy." She said  
  
"OTAY!" Takara said with a big smile.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Over at Feudal Era, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had just defeated Sesshoumaru in another battle. Everyone resting.  
  
"Inuyasha" called Kagome, "are you ok?" She said running to his aid.  
  
"I'm fine, how's the party?" He said staggering his breaths. "She must be really upset I am not there."  
  
"She will see you later, right now lets get you cleaned up." She went on "Sesshoumaru again?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you guess?" He said, acting odd.  
  
"The big gigantic footprint by the well." She said, adding a little giggle.  
  
"Well I am ok now, I better get up to Takara." He went on, "it is her Birthday, she only turns four once ya know!"  
  
"You sure your ok?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yeah lets get going." He said.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, I know we haven't been with you lately but we have a lot of things to worry about now that we are parents, I hope you understand." Kagome says, sounding sad.  
  
"I don't know how you feel, but I think I get the hint. I would be able to figure out what it feels like, if Sango helps me." He said staring at Sango.  
  
She laughs then hits his face into a rock. "SPARE ME!" she went on "I rather do it with my brother than you!"  
  
"Ewwww." Everyone replied in unison.  
  
"O ummm..... Never mind... Carry on." She said looking innocent.  
  
"Lets go Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded, "I don't want to miss one day of our baby girl growing up" Kagome nodded, said their "ado's" and went through the portal.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Mommy's home Takara!" She yelled  
  
"Dabby tu?" she cried.  
  
"Yes daddy too." Replied Inuyasha  
  
"DABBY!!" She cried running for him.  
  
"Yes baby daddy's home." He whispered in her ear.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and took her into the other room to open her gifts. Takara couldn't wait. She loved playing with the rapping paper.  
  
"I gots a belahon." She said  
  
"A WHAT?" everyone asked.  
  
"A belahon." She said  
  
"Let mommy see, O a telephone." She said giggling.  
  
"Thwats what I thed a belahon."  
  
Since Takara couldn't talk well, everyone thought she was the cutest thing ever. Yet she thought she could talk well, but that's what makes kids the cutest.  
  
"What else did she get Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked since Takara was sitting on his lap.  
  
"A box of peanut butter cups, ten dollars, the movie Cinderella, and a chutes and ladder's game." He went on, "And I think that's it."  
  
"Ok" Kagome said, "Takara help mommy pick up this mess, would you?"  
  
"YUPS!" She replied in a perky voice,  
  
"O wait Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted, "There is a present from Sango and Miroku."  
  
"O ok, Takara go open it up." Kagome said.  
  
She opened it up, it was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with her name hanging off of it. Her name was covered in white diamonds, since a pearl was her birthstone.  
  
"Perdyfull!" Cried Takara "Dabby, puts it oun?"  
  
"Ok daddy put it on you," he said while putting it around her neck. "How beautiful you look!"  
  
"Thwis was the besth birfday evar!" Screamed Takara, then taking a bow.  
  
"Yes, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKARA!" Everyone sung. 


	9. The Big Eight

********** The Big Eight **********  
  
Takara was eight. Kagome and Inuyasha figured they better explain to her how she is a demon. They thought that if they waited to long, she wouldn't understand what they were keeping her from. They told her now, so she would know.  
  
"Takara, can you come in here for a second?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah mom, hold on." She said with a shaking voice, like she was in trouble.  
  
"We need to talk to you about something, your not in trouble." Inuyasha said, making sure she was ok.  
  
"O ok then." Takara said running in the kitchen where her Mom and Dad were sitting at the table. "What is it?"  
  
"We need to talk to you about why you are different." Kagome said; tearing.  
  
"Mommy don't cry, I'm not different." She insisted  
  
"Hunny see, you are different than most girls. You're a quarter demon." She said her eyes filled with water.  
  
"Demon?" She asked wrinkling her eyes.  
  
"Well see your father is half demon, that's why he has dog ears. Just like you do." She went on "We just don't want you to feel different, ok?"  
  
"Ok mamma. I never felt different; people liked my dog ears now, since my friend stuck up for me and taught them a lesson!" She said shrugging your shoulders.  
  
"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She said that they were cool, and if they didn't like them then they would have to deal with her." She said in attitude.  
  
"That's not right Takara; you don't hurt people because they pick on you." Kagome went on looking mad. "You need to stop her."  
  
"I tried mamma but she won't listen." She said, giving a lip.  
  
"Well go run along and play so I can talk to your father." Kagome ordered.  
  
"Ok mom." She walked outside with her head hanging low. She walked to the other side of the house and looked in the window. She thought it looked like her mom and dad were fighting.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
About an hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were getting worried because Takara never came in from outside. When they went out to look for her, they couldn't find her.  
  
"TAKARA!" They called "TAKARA!"  
  
They were searching and searching all around town. No sign of her anywhere. Kagome broke down crying on the grass, and couldn't move.  
  
"Why did she leave us?" She cried "All I wanted to do was tell her the truth."  
  
"I know, but where would she go?" Inuyasha insisted to act like her.  
  
"...." Kagome didn't say anything, then let out a huge gasp.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Feu... Feu ... Feu..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"FUEDAL ERA!" She screamed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
They ran down to the well and jumped inside, over across the hill side, Takara was there crying with Sango comforting her.  
  
"Takara!?!?" Kagome ran while crying.  
  
"MOM?" She screamed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You think we would forget about you? Why did you run off?" She said angrily. "We were worried sick."  
  
"Kagome its ok, she saw you and Inuyasha fighting through the window and she thought it was about her." Sango told her, before she hit the roof. "So she came to tell me about it."  
  
"We weren't fighting, ok we were. I'm sorry baby, come here." Kagome said with a tear, she hated seeing her daughter after she see her and Inuyasha fighting.  
  
"Mamma I'm sorry, I was scared so I came to tell Aunt Sango." She said sitting on the ground with her head low. "Where is Daddy anyways?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll find him, let's get you back home. It could be dangerous down here." She said running her to the well.  
  
"Ok mamma." They went through the well and brought her home. Inuyasha was no where in sight, instead of leaving her daughter to go find him, like usual. She waited at least an hour, still no sign of him. ::Where is he?:: she thought, she was thinking it because she didn't want to scare Takara.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was about 8:00, and still no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome's mom was on Vacation, and Kagome couldn't leave her alone.  
  
"Takara time for bed." She said walking in the living room. "It's almost 8:00."  
  
"Ok mommy." She ran right up stairs, "Mom," she called "Are you going to read me a story."  
  
Kagome was worried about Inuyasha, but couldn't let her know. She went up stairs, about 10 minutes of a story, Takara fell right to sleep. Kagome went back down stairs where Inuyasha sit at the kitchen table.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where have you been?" She said hugging him.  
  
"Nothing big, I sensed something in the Era and it ended up being Naraku." He said struggling.  
  
"As long as you are safe, I thought you were gone for good." As she kneeled down to his side. "I was worried."  
  
"Well I'm ok, don't kid yourself." Staggering his breaths like he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She jumped up, acting like he was dead.  
  
"Sorry, just tired." He laughed, a little but it hurt.  
  
"Let's get to bed." Kagome insisted, helping him upstairs.  
  
They fell asleep; Inuyasha was ok, though he didn't act it. Kagome was worried, but she figured it was just Inuyasha being Inuyasha.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the morning, Inuyasha felt a lot better. His breathing was normal, and he acted normal. Kagome was thinking about bringing Takara to the playground.  
  
"Did you need to go to the Feudal Era today? Or are you free?" She wondered; with her elbow on the table, resting her head on her hand.  
  
"I was going to go down why do you ask?" He said looking confused.  
  
"I was going to bring Takara to the park, and I was wondering if you were staying home or not, no big reason." She went on "nothing at all."  
  
"What are you hiding?" Raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"SOMETHING IS WRONG!"  
  
"Shhhh keep your voice down or it will happen again." She said clamping her hand over his mouth.  
  
"What will happen" removing her hand.  
  
"Takara ran away because she thought she saw us fighting over her. If she hears us fight then she will try to go back there and next time there might be danger!" She said rushing her words, not taking a single breath.  
  
"You need to breath, just breath."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: This is all I have today, I am not getting much reviews anymore, and a lot of my chapters are messed up. I am trying to fix them, in the process tell me if you want another chapter!  
  
:) ~Airalynn~ (: 


	10. A Tragedy No One Can Forget

********** A Tragedy No One Will Forget **********  
  
"Mamma?" cried Takara "Where is she?"  
  
"Mommy is on the porch sweetie." She called  
  
"Mamma, can I go to the Feudal Era today? I need to talk to Aunt Sango." She asked, devoting her words.  
  
"What can you tell Sango that you can't tell me Takara?" She asked; thinking that she didn't want to talk to her.  
  
"Sango gets me mom, you don't." Kagome was thinking what could she want? "PLEASE?" Showing her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I guess so but you know the rules! Anything bad going on, you jump right back in the well and tell your father." She scolded.  
  
"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "I am going to go down now then mom. And thank you." She said smiling and giving her a big hug.  
  
"I will come check on you in about ten minutes." She told her  
  
"OK!" She said in a sassy attitude, all she wanted to do was leave.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the Feudal Era Kagome and Takara did not know that a demon could sense her coming. By the time Takara got all the way through the well, Kogura had hypnotized her. Sango and Miroku were battling her, when Kogura took Takara out of the well and took off with her.  
  
"TAKARA!" called Sango, not knowing Kogura would sink this low.  
  
"Sango, stop WIND TUNNEL!" Called Miroku  
  
"What are you doing? You will suck in Takara!" She alerted  
  
"Damn it, where is Inuyasha? When his child is in danger?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha felt his call, he sensed something as he ran past the well. He went in and jumped through.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"INUYASHA" called Sango.  
  
"What's happening, I sense something unusual!"  
  
"Kogura has kidnapped your daughter."  
  
"WHAT. TRACE AFTER HER, I NEED KAGOME."  
  
He ran through the well to their home, where Kagome was there reading. "Takara's in trouble."  
  
"WHAT? I sent her down there but told her she had to come back if something was wrong." She screamed running with Inuyasha.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the Feudal Era Miroku and Sango were searching. When Kagome and Inuyasha returned.  
  
"Where is she Sango?" Ordered Kagome.  
  
"Kogura took her. Through the clouds." She tears.  
  
"Can I borrow Cilala? Please I need this?" She freaked  
  
"Of course, bring her home!" She told Kagome.  
  
Kagome went through the clouds, on the way visions went through her mind, of the last eight years of Takara's life. "TAKARA!" She screamed "TAKARA!"  
  
When she thought she heard her cry, saying mommy. "Inuyasha I think I hear her!" She yelled, when Inuyasha came into the clouds. "FASTER CILALA!"  
  
Soon they saw Kogura, on her feather and in her arms, were their precious Takara on the ground.  
  
"KOGURA STOP!" Inuyasha demanded. "LET HER GO!"  
  
"But that wouldn't be as fun, I need to see you suffer." Kogura said with an evil laugh.  
  
"I thought you would go low, but not this much." He told her. "This is too much Kogura, you harm her, you will wish you were never born. IONREVER SOUL STEALER."  
  
"Ha you missed, sorry I got to fly, so I may have this little girls soul." She laughed away.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled, but was too late, the sight was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha now what? Our little girl!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Come on we got to follow the wind, she is the wind sorceress." He demanded  
  
"Come on! SANGO, MIROKU! COME ON!" Kagome yelled.  
  
They all went to the search. Soon enough they came across a black circle, what pulled them into.  
  
"What is this place?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kogura is putting us in our nightmares." Miroku figured.  
  
"O no." Inuyasha said.  
  
It wasn't a nightmare, it was real. A gold light shined through the blackness, then the color went back to normal. The Feudal Era was back to normal.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
About ten minutes searching more, they saw a red light shine into the air. A little girl was moving through it. Lying on her back covering her mouth.  
  
"Takara!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's her." He said flying into the red dust. What he didn't know is it was poisonous gas. Inuyasha coughed and fell to the ground.  
  
Soon the red light disappeared and the girl fell into the forest.  
  
"Takara!" Kagome screamed running through the forest while Sango and Miroku helped Inuyasha.  
  
"You think she's ok?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What's that?" Sango said squinting her eyes.  
  
"It's Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered loud with bulging eyes.  
  
Indeed it was Kagome, nice normal Kagome. Running out of the forest, holding her tight as can be.  
  
"She's crying." Sango said with a big gasp. "She has Takara in her arms." She shrieked  
  
Running to her side to find: Takara, the eight year old baby girl, not knowing what had happened, not knowing what she had done. Inuyasha and Kagome's baby girl was dead. 


	11. A Tragedy Turned Into A Disaster

********** A Tragedy Turned Around **********  
  
Kagome lying on the ground, crying with her beloved daughter next to her. Inuyasha was trying to comfort her but she couldn't take it, Inuyasha as well tearing.  
  
"Kagome she's gone." Sango said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I know, but why did she do this." Kagome said smothering her face in Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Sad, sad day. But soon was a shocking turn out that came to be known as the best.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome buried her, and covered the spot with flowers. When Kogura showed up. Sitting on her feather.  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, so this happens." Kogura said, tapping her fingers on her knee.  
  
"KOGURA! I expected you to go low, but not have you actually do it." Inuyasha said, trying to hold in his tears.  
  
"Sunk where? I didn't kill her." Kogura said pulling out her fan.  
  
"What? Than what was that?" Inuyasha demanded her to tell, while pointing at the pile of dirt.  
  
"That was my demon puppet; it's a replica of her. This very minute she is having her soul taken by Kana, with her mirror." She said, taking her feather out of her hair with an evil laugh. "Have a nice life! HA, HA, HA, HA well in the mean time, this demon puppet will kill you, like I want."  
  
"How dare you Kogura! How dare you trick us with this big of thing. This Demon will not kill us, I WON'T LET IT!" Inuyasha said with blood dripping down his face.  
  
She flies away on her feather, while Miroku and Sango take care of it, Inuyasha and Kagome take Kirara and followed Kogura to save Takara.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Inuyasha I think we are getting close, I see Kogura and a little girl, hopefully it's Kana." Kagome said whispering in his ear.  
  
They fly faster toward the vision, yet it was another trap. Kogura had set them in a trap, so it would distract them from saving Takara.  
  
"Inuyasha what is this? It looks like a cemetery for demons." Kagome said looking into the Mirage.  
  
"I'm not sure; I think it's a distraction." Inuyasha figured. "Only one way to find out... IONREVER SOUL STEALER!" He shouted.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"I knew it, my command didn't work, that means we really aren't here, we are in a trap." Inuyasha said, twitching his ears.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" Kagome said falling to the ground.  
  
"I don't know, but I am not standing here to find out!" Inuyasha yells and runs into the forest.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha, wait for me." Kagome said crying while running.  
  
She was running for a while, and then showed up in regular Feudal Japan. When Inuyasha was no where in sight.  
  
"Is he still in that vision? INUYASHA!!" She screamed with tears running down her face, each drop choosing a different path to reach the grass.  
  
"Kagome." Said a struggling voice coming from the tree above.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" She said staggering each breath she takes. Miroku and Sango came leaping from the tree.  
  
"No Kagome it's us, what happened?" Said Sango kneeling to her side.  
  
"We were put into an illusion and I don't think Inuyasha made it out." She went on "But I have to go on, I have to save Takara." She said putting all her energy to stand up, "I have to go on! For Takara"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Soon a wisp of black light came overhead, when behind was a castle. "Kagome, Sango come here I think I got something." Miroku insisted, "I think we just found Naraku's castle."  
  
Kagome knew what she had to do, and went for it. "Come on" she said with an eager look on her face.  
  
"Wait Kagome, we need to plan this, we don't have Inuyasha with us now." Sango recommended, "Let's plan this calmly and rationally."  
  
"I can't wait this out, I need to save Takara! I can't just sit around and wait for a good time, I need to take this head on Sango. If you had a child you would do the same thing I know you would, even if I die I just want Takara to live, and Inuyasha to live. I don't care how much trouble I am going to make but I can't take this anymore, I need to save her, even if I die. Miroku you take care of Sango, I am going alone!" Kagome pleaded, "I must do what is right."  
  
Sango tried stopping her, but she couldn't. Kagome just wouldn't give in. Even if she tried, Kagome knows what she's doing. She has the real heart of a mother. Until the heart of the father led Inuyasha to the castle.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked "Inuyasha is that you?" when an awkward silence came up and Inuyasha fell to the ground. When Sango and Miroku ran to his aid.  
  
"Get away from me, I am fine. Where is my beloved Kagome?" He said practically crying. While looking at the sad encounter faces on Sango and Miroku. "What is it?"  
  
Sango took a step forward "Well see, Kagome went into the castle alone, we are worried but she said to go alone, Inuyasha you have to go in there and make sure she's ok."  
  
"Well this is defiantly the castle, I sense Naraku, Kogura and Takara every where. I will go" he said running to the door, "My weakness ends when my family is in danger." He presumed, and flew to the roof.  
  
"You think he'll be ok?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm sure." Miroku said with his hand around her waist. Yet, she didn't mind this time.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- A/N  
  
This is all I have this time! Wanna find out what's next R&R and you shall find out! 


	12. Will She Last?

********** Will She Last? **********  
  
*At Naraku's castle*  
  
Inuyasha went to find Kagome. She ran inside of Naraku's castle alone to find Takara. Inuyasha was trapped in a optical illusion with his nightmares. While Kagome was inside waiting for Naraku's move, she swiftly snuck in his castle which was foolishly unguarded. You might think how they could find Naraku's Castle if no one else has ever found it. Well let's just say they are far from correct.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't go in alone, even if it's your wife and daughter in there, we must help." Miroku insisted.  
  
"Miroku, Sango I will send you a message or something if I desperately need your help, I swear." Inuyasha said flying to the roof "Just do what I say!"  
  
They followed, and sat in the bushes until some sort of sign came up. Little did Sango know, Miroku had a trap for her, for her to fall in love with him. (Well not really a trap but sayings that would like make them connected.)  
  
"So Sango, nice day huh?" Miroku said inching next to her, closer and closer.  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku, it's a horrible day!" She said almost yelling at him.  
  
"No I mean, your beautiful, so beautiful and se...." he said pausing. She was shocked he would say that about her, though he says it to everyone else.  
  
"What was that Miroku?" She said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? O nothing, really?" slurring his words and acting innocent.  
  
"Fine then I guess you won't care what I have to say to this little MOMENT then." She said making sure she wanted him to know really badly.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, really seriously.  
  
"Nothing cause you won't tell me what you were planning on saying!" She said looking frustrated and wanted to smack him.  
  
"Fine I think you sexy." He said sighing.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::: SMACK::::::::::::::::::::  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Meanwhile.......... back at the castle. Inuyasha was on the brake of finding Kagome, he could smell her sense, he knew she had to be close. Little did he know she was right behind the corner. Kagome thought it was a guard..........  
  
"FREEZE!" whispered Kagome, pointing her arrow into the black dust. Inuyasha stepped out of the darkness so she could see him. "INUYASHA???"  
  
"Kagome, are you trying to kill me you airhead! What were you thinking about coming in here alone?" he asked having a whisper fight with her. "Your not strong enough by yourself!"  
  
"Look Inuyasha I'm sorry, but I couldn't bare the fact that our daughter might be dieing, or scared to death. I had to go, in my mind it said, you might die, but in my heart it said go for it you can do it, just be careful! I had to, other wise I would later I would have broke down knowing I should have went." She said crying and running to him "Inuyasha, I was just scared I guess, that our proof of our love is on the brink of being slaughtered."  
  
Inuyasha knew she was right, she did make the right choice, but what if she died in the process, there would be no hope for anything. Inuyasha does love Kagome even though he doesn't act like it sometimes.  
  
"I know you made the right choice. I was just scared you were hurt, I was terrified." He went on while rubbing her back "I love you too much to lose you too, now lets save Takara if she is still alive."  
  
Kagome nods, and went on with Inuyasha to see what in fact did happen to Takara, when the got to the corner of the castle around the corner were some guards talking. She wanted to move with her arrow and ask who they were but Inuyasha held her back and made her wait. Soon the guards started walking away when Inuyasha jumped out to surprise them. When they turned around, eyes the color of blood and face as white and milk.  
  
"Who are you men? And where is the little prisoner Takara? My daughter!" He demanded them to answer.  
  
The men just stood there till Inuyasha took it a little more seriously. Grabbed them by the neck and threatened to kill them.  
  
"Where is the young Maiden Naraku took captive and pretended to kill her?" He asked "Before you two become a breakfast."  
  
Kagome was going in opposite direction when she heard some glass shatter. She ran back to the corner where the man were pushed out the window, and Inuyasha stands next to the wall.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked if she was still there. "Kagome!"  
  
"What???" She asked sounding suspicious, and yet weird "I'm coming."  
  
She looked at Inuyasha and something was different. She didn't bother asking what and she ran to the broken window. She looked down from the high spot, and there indented in the ground was Inuyasha.  
  
Will Kagome last and find out what is up with the other one? Knowing her real lover is almost dead?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: This is all I have today, next chapter you will find out the happenings of Kagome. And what Inuyasha really up to? What will happen? 


	13. A Twist Of Fate

********** The Twist Of Fate **********  
  
*Inside of "Naraku's Castle"*  
  
Inuyasha went in to save Kagome, when he ran into her, and they seem to find two guards working for Naraku. When Inuyasha went to fight them, Kagome went the other way. When she heard a crash and there at the bottom of the step was Inuyasha. When she was thinking something is wrong she ran to the window and there indented in the ground was her almost lifeless lover the real Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you really and how could you kill my husband?" asked Kagome ready to fire an arrow at him.  
  
"I am who you wish I was, that loser dog demon, no wonder your daughter is so disgusting looking, I could be sick." He said imitating someone puking.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? OUR DAUGHTER IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ON EARTH!" She said practically screaming in his face.  
  
"Well it's easy SHE.... IS ... UGLY!" He said staggering his words, leaving almost a 5 second pause between each word.  
  
Kagome ready to burst, shoots her arrow and the wind brakes it off, the figure attempting to be Inuyasha is actually a puppet; the wind that broke the arrow off was from Kogura. Kagome wasn't scared but she knew if Kogura was here, Takara must be near by.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Well outside of the castle sit Miroku and Sango in the bushes. They chatting and when they heard the shattered glass, they ran right toward the sound.  
  
"Miroku I think it came from over here!" Sango thought jumping over a bush.  
  
There lay Inuyasha Indented in the ground, when they went to help him up, his body disappeared into thin air. They knew this couldn't be Inuyasha, when they looked up and saw Kagome in the window Kirara took the up to the window.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" Miroku said sitting on Kirara outside of the window.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Good thing you're here Kogura tried to kill Inuyasha by pushing him out the window." Kagome exclaimed  
  
Kogura is on the other side of the room "tisk tisk" she said shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Kagome she didn't kill him, I don't think Inuyasha would disappear if he was dead." Sango said trying to calm her down.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome asked surprised more than mad about being tricked.  
  
"The body down there vanished right before our eyes I doubt it was Inuyasha." Sango said squinting at Kogura.  
  
"I don't like that look on a pretty girls face, pretty dumb don't you think?" Kogura said, talking about Sango.  
  
Sango, this really pissed that girl off, she wanted to kill her right then and there. She decided to take another route, Kagome had a plan.  
  
"Do whatever to me just show me where Inuyasha is and tell me when you have done to him!" Kagome pleaded falling to the ground.  
  
"Very well, as you wish." Kogura said, tying her up and setting her on her leaf, and flying to a totally different place.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sango and Miroku knew what she was up too. Kagome is smart enough to know what she's doing. They only wished they could actually stop her from making a life or death decision.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kogura took Kagome to Naraku's actual castle, on the other side of the Feudal Era. There Kogura untied Kagome and through her in a dark cell, too dark to see. She was really scared and didn't know what was happening.  
  
"Can I have a light at least?" She asked watching Kogura walk up to cell way.  
  
About five minutes later Kogura came down to get her to bring some where else. Kogura brought a light and Kagome gave Kogura her Arrow and Bow.  
  
"This way, our prisoner." She said walking her to Takara's room.  
  
"In here, you might be surprised but have fun." She said locking her in the cell, and laughing while walking away.  
  
Kagome was looking around and not seeing anything.  
  
::I thought she said this was Takara's room:: she said thinking to herself.  
  
She lit a match let out a huge gasp then scream. Above her was hell's worst nightmare.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: This is all I have right now, R&R me if you want Inuyasha and Takara to be dead, and or what you think is going to happen. That's all the fun of my stories! 


	14. The Revenge

********** The Revenge **********  
  
Everyone was in Naraku's castle, till Kagome gave herself up to Kogura. Kogura took Kagome to her castle where she shoved her in a dark drippy room with no light, when Kogura finally moves her, she takes her to another cell, where she said her lover and Takara were inside, and when she got in she didn't see anything of the sort. Until she took a glance up.......  
  
There in the cell ready to brake down, above her was her precious daughter and her lover in a solid crystal trapped inside. The crystal was the whole ceiling wide, she figured nothing could brake it. But was she wrong?  
  
"Kogura what have you done?" Kagome demanded her to answer.  
  
"Nothing just crystallized them, but other tan than nothing." She glances and taps her fan upon her head.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground and Kogura took her to Naraku. Naraku was in his "lair" when Kagome was forced inside. Kagome, tearing and sniffling.  
  
"Now girl what exactly do you suspect I do with you?" he asked picking up a chunk of her hair and gliding his nails through it.  
  
"How dare you kill my husband, and my family? Why couldn't you just kill me. Why Takara? Why Inuyasha they don't deserve this!" She said her head low and moving her head away from him.  
  
"Well we could make an arrangement." He said in a deep voice, and lacing his fingers into each other.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked excited but yet, afraid.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Sango and Miroku were outside of the fake castle, making their way to the new one. They have been following tracks left by Kogura. Miroku could feel the pressure of her wind near by. He needed to go forward, but Sango couldn't go on, she was weak, a little too weak. Miroku tried to help her, but it only made her worst.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"I have an idea for you miss." Naraku went on, each word Kagome listens more carefully.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing it was probably another trip.  
  
"If I kill you, I can bring that horrible husband and daughter of yours, back to life." He said raising an eyebrow, and glaring into a mirror.  
  
"In exchange for my life??" She said holding her hand flat over her heart.  
  
"Indeed." He nodded and turned to Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome thought about it, what would happen if she took to offer? Naraku indeed said she would get to say goodbye to Inuyasha and her daughter, then would die. She thought about what everyone said about this. Not sure what had happened.  
  
"I'll do it!" Kagome said falling to the ground.  
  
"Ok come with me, we shall let your family go." She said in an evil laugh. Naraku knew Kagome had all the jewel chards. She never thought about that.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
In the jail cell where the crystal lay on the floor. Naraku left a wrath upon the crystal, splitting it in half. There on the floor lay Inuyasha and Takara. Kagome ran to them, and they woke up.  
  
"Inuyasha? Takara?" Kagome asked a little tearing.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a voice, as if he just woke up.  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly and kiss him on the cheek, picked up her daughter and kissed her too.  
  
"I am glad you two are ok now, but unfortunately I won't be with you any longer." Kagome said, snuggling her face into Takara's hair.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to sit up.  
  
"Well the only reason why you are still alive, is I made a deal with Naraku." She said staring into his eyes.  
  
"A DEAL?" He asked drawing a blank.  
  
"Yeah, I made a deal with him that exchange for my life he would let you go." She went on. "I had no other choice."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned and tried to stop her, when Naraku walked in. \  
  
"Indeed I did make that deal with her. She shall now die, and you live with a daughter and no wife. Have a nice life." He made an evil laugh and grabbed Kagome and walked away.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha" her words grew shorter from the distance away from him. Inuyasha hugged his daughter, and followed Naraku.  
  
Upstairs about three rooms, Inuyasha hid in a room with a window so you could see what he was doing to Kagome. There in the room was the room that Naraku left all of the weapons and jewel chards. Inuyasha grabbed them and watched Naraku like a Hawk. He pushed Takara away from the window, so she wouldn't see anything.  
  
"Well my pretty girl." He said laying her on a bed and strapping her in. "How about we use the electricity to kill you?"  
  
Kagome was scared knowing she was going to die, and she looked to the left and in a little window Inuyasha was staring through the window. Bye she said moving her lips but not making any sound. Naraku left the room, thinking now, he could help Kagome.  
  
He swiftly left the room and took the straps off of Kagome. Picking her up off the table, and grabbing Takara out of the other room. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen, but Inuyasha took her and ran for his life, to the outside. Naraku didn't know Kagome was gone, (you think he would I mean DUH!) but he didn't know. Inuyasha took her and his daughter to the outside and ran a far as they could away.  
  
::some place, some place:: he thought ::someplace Naraku can't go, some place::  
  
Then it hit him, Kagome and Inuyasha, and Takara could all go to the regular era, but Naraku can not. They ran through the forest where they met up with Sango and Miroku.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Back at the castle, Naraku walks upon Kagome gone. He went to put the electricity on, but she was gone.  
  
"Damn she has escaped me, with that terrible daughter and husband of hers. She made a deal how could I be so stupid to just be back at the other room, take her and leave Inuyasha in the first room all alone!" He asked him self over and over, getting more flashbacks.  
  
He slams his fist on the bed Kagome once was laying upon, and causing a massive dent in the bed. Kogura tried to stop him, but she only got a bigger problem wrong. She had failed to kill Takara and Inuyasha.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome explained on the way to Sango and Miroku. They seemed like they understood, and Inuyasha with Kagome and Takara on his back Inuyasha kept on running till he officially came to the well.  
  
When they reached, they were all ready to go through. Everything seemed ok though. They all agreed that they could probably spend one last night to make sure no one comes after the village people. So they spent the night on the grass around the well. As Miroku and Sango took their "beauty sleep" in the field.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: I have had many ideas to extend this story, unfortunately I never have the time. And like I said all the fun of my stories, this is my question for this chapter and this part of the story.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen and what do you want to happen?" Actually there is another question. Me and one of my friends were fighting over who was the hottest in Inuyasha and who was the prettiest girl. So What do YOU think? 


	15. Escaped By Sounds

********** Escaped By Sounds **********  
  
*At the Bone Eater's well*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Takara have just escaped from Naraku's castle, by Naraku being so boneheaded, escaping was a synch. Kagome was afraid to stay in the Feudal Era when danger was after their whole family, but she figured Inuyasha knew for the better and waited till the coast was clear for everyone else.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking to him self and took Kagome aside, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I think this is too dangerous leaving Takara down here, go back home and treat her wounds. I shall protect people here. I can handle it." He said in a noble voice. Kagome nodded and did as he said, took Takara home.  
  
"Mommy I can handle staying down here! I am eight GOING ON nine." She said in a snappy voice.  
  
"Takara you can't even handle your self. Nether the less demons." Kagome scolded. "Now go inside, I will call grandma over to watch you." Takara went in side, with her head hanging low. She called her mom, then asked Takara to come here.  
  
"What mommy??" She asked rolling her eyes. "What now!"  
  
"Takara do you understand what happened? Do you understand how lucky you are to have us as parents?" Kagome said holding her hand.  
  
"Mommy I know I could have been killed, but I am not sure how it happened. At first I was asleep, and when I woke I was in a crystal." She said tearing and hoping she was forgiving.  
  
"Ah Takara, I understand, don't cry I am just happy your safe." She said hugging her tight, "You must go to grandma's before your dad get killed, understand?"  
  
"Yes mommy, go save Daddy!" She said arcing her arm and waving it in front on her.  
  
"I will walk to over." She said laughing.  
  
Kagome walked over with her, and let her inside where Takara was telling her all about it. She said goodbye, explained why she had to leave, and took off to the well. Kagome went though were nothing was happening. Everything was peaceful knowing Naraku he would never give up. What happened?  
  
She was looking around and Inuyasha was in a tree, asleep. She yelled for him to get up but he wasn't listening. Next step.... the command.  
  
"Won't get up ay?? Well..." She said in a smart voice "SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground putting a giant hole in it.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He demanded she told him.  
  
"You wouldn't get up so I had no other choice; you are SO not a light sleeper." She giggled.  
  
"It's not funny it hurt!" He said turning away, very frustrated.  
  
"Look I am sorry, everything clear now?" She asked grabbing his arm.  
  
"You are forgiven and yes. I have solved everything, it's all over." He said, turning around and hugs her.  
  
"Let's go get Takara before she drives your mom crazy too." He giggled, put Kagome on his back and jumped through the well.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Back at the ordinary Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome walk inside Kagome's mom's home. There inside was Takara sitting at the table waiting for her father and mother to return. When they walked in Takara jumped of joy to greet them, and thank them for being such good parents.  
  
"DADDY... MOMMY!!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!" she yelled running to them with open arms. Inuyasha picked her up.  
  
"Yes Baby we're back, and safe" He said kissing her head and spinning around in a circle.  
  
Takara was starting to laugh. As she felt the wind on the side of her face as her father twirled her around. Kagome's mom came into the kitchen and she was crying, Kagome knew why but she wasn't sure why she still was crying.  
  
"Mom it's ok now." Kagome said running to her and giving her a big hug.  
  
"Yeah Gammy it's ok now that Mommy and Daddy are save." Takara said smiling and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was alright now, that peace has been found.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Yes everyone was okay, but how is it that they escaped Naraku so easily? You don't suppose he is really that stupid. But how is it..... well back at the castle.  
  
"KOGURA GET IN HERE!" Naraku demanded and she scurried inside  
  
"Yes M' lord?" She asked innocently.  
  
"WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH THE OTHERS WHEN I ASK YOU TO?" he asked while grinding his teeth together. She didn't know what to say but she had to say something. Or she was done for....  
  
"I am sorry M' lord, I need to follow directions, but I was distracted by a sound coming from a window, like their friends broke them out." She pleaded.  
  
"A sound aye? The bloody vermin's escaped by sounds!" 


	16. Escaped and Ready To Fight

********** Escaped and Ready To fight **********  
  
*Back in regular Japan, ready to fight.*  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Takara finally returned back home. For everyone was safe indeed. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't be any happier knowing the whole time her daughter was alive as she thought of her self struggle. She pulled Inuyasha to the side, to have a quick chat with him, he was basically crying. (that's not normal for Inuyasha.)  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked tapping her finger upon his shoulder. "Can I talk with you a minute?" She looked kind of concerned.  
  
"Yes Hun." He nodded and followed her out in the garden, giving Takara a sign to stay inside.  
  
They went for a walk around the backyard and near by was a forest with the most beautiful river running though it. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the river where they sit together.  
  
"Inuyasha I am worried." She went on "I am so happy we have a child, it is the best thing that ever happen to us. But she is in danger as we speak, she is almost 10 what are we to do with her?"  
  
Inuyasha agreeing with her, nodded and listened to her comments. He knew she was right but all he cared about was making her heart stay whole and no more tears from her eyes. Every time she would cry he had the urge to kill something, or someone. He could actually feel and sense her pain of her heart that needed mending.  
  
"Inuyasha I think we should stay away from the Futile Era for at least a few more years. Or at least me a Takara." She said turning to her side and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Your right Kagome." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her up to him. "I mean we haven't been alone in almost ten years, we need to fix something."  
  
"Inuyasha we have nothing to fix, you go save the world I will be right here, guiding your heart and guarding our baby girl. Nothing more I can say." She pleaded staring into his tearful eyes.  
  
Inuyasha nodded gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and picked her up. He walked her back to her mom's house, where Takara and Kagome's mom were having a tea party. They walked in, Inuyasha and Kagome explained what they did and her mom and Takara both agreed with their decision.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
*Takara was 10, this is 5 years later.... She is now 15*  
  
The last 5 years they had followed that theory. Inuyasha went to battle as Kagome stayed and fight. Inuyasha would come home day after day covered in bruises and cuts. Kagome getting a little worried about Takara growing and watching Inuyasha suffer after battles. Inuyasha knew it would be time, Takara needed to learn to fight with them; she was now old enough and stronger than Kagome could be. She could not sense jewel shards or anything like Kagome..... but she had the same powers as Inuyasha, only a little weaker.  
  
Takara's power was master of fire. Like Inuyasha was sword and Kagome was well Kagome. She didn't have much power, but Takara was the master of fire, she had a little of every kind of fire. Since she was mixed breeds she was also learned to be a witch. She knew spells even the most powerful demons didn't know, such as Naraku.  
  
Takara was out in the garden training for her first battle with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a saying that would always run through her mind. ::Be the best that you can be, fight the best you can fight, and save the best you feel you can:: She would rephrase this line so she had it stuck in her head, and couldn't get it out.  
  
"Takara grasp your staff like this," Inuyasha said showing her how, showing her she needed to grasp the middle so she could pick it up. "Your hand should be in the upper middle so you have room to move it."  
  
"Dad I know," she rolled her eyes; like any typical teenager. "I have done this before I am ready to fight, now will you please let me go down to the Futile Era? And no bringing pictures of me this time. Especially to Miroku!" She mumbled  
  
"Takara you can't walk until you learn to crawl, in other words you can battle until you get practice. You want to prove your ready? Then do it.... Slice that tree into four parts." He said pointing a tree near the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
She held out her staff and said a chant. She cast it out causing the tree to split horizontally and vertically. "Ha now I can go down."  
  
"Lucky shot Tak, but can you make another tree into eight or sixteen slices?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She tried it and she couldn't do it. "See what I mean?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dad who needs to cut trees?" she said still rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's basic training." He told her "You need to learn basics." He said placing his hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Fine than I will ask mom." She said walking toward the house. Inuyasha just sit backs and relaxes he knows what she is going to say.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Back at the house.... Kagome was inside doing the laundry and cleaning the kitchen. Takara came in and sat at the table.  
  
"Mom I need to talk to you." She said placing her hand on her mother's  
  
"What is it Takara?" she said asking like it was a big deal.  
  
"Dad is acting over precautious again, he said I can't go till I cut a tree in eighths or sixteenths." She said, after saying, she rests her head on her hand and listens to Kagome.  
  
"Takara your father knows the business you really should listen to him." She tells her. Than she leans over to Takara and whispers in her ear, "You can go fight, I will deal with Inuyasha later." She smiled  
  
"Thank you, thank you mother!" Takara said giving her a quick hug and kiss and running out the door. While she was running Inuyasha spotted her, but didn't bother to stop her. Inuyasha ran inside.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while she was sitting at the table starring at the door.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I suspect you are here about Takara leaving right?" She said with a giggle.  
  
"Why yes actually, you didn't tell her she could go did you!" He said looking at her eyes. Kagome let out a little giggle and quietly said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, she wanted to go she will find out what she is really in for. Your job is to follow her. NOW GO!" Kagome said opening the door and threw him out over the deck. "See how she does."  
  
Inuyasha was a little frustrated but didn't say anything just ran to the well and hoped through.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: Hey everyone about 2 chapters ago I let out a question, Who is the prettiest girl and the hottest guy from Inuyasha well here are the results:  
  
In first place for the guys: Sesshoumaru  
  
In first place for the girls: Kana (Kagura's sister) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Question: Who is the sweetest on of all characters? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Takara's first battle... want to find out? R&R! 


	17. Takara's Chance To Shine

********** Takara's Chance to Shine **********  
  
*Down in the Feudal Era*  
  
Takara had just run down and Inuyasha was after her. Kagome said she could go down and fight but Inuyasha said no. Inuyasha had run after her to find out how she would handle her first battle. Inuyasha wanted to be there in case she had real trouble.  
  
Takara got through the well into the Era and there she found Miroku and Sango. She ran over and took a seat by them.  
  
"Hey aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku." She considers them aunt and uncle even though they are not really related. Miroku and Sango aren't even Married or going out. They just seem like family.  
  
"Hey Takara, what are you doing down here so early?" Sango asked with a little chuckle in her breath.  
  
"Getting ready for my first battle Mom said I could have it, and I am ready!" She said with not a slight of fear in her. Sango and Miroku were stunned.  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha and Kagome said that?" Miroku asked moving to kneel.  
  
"Well not Dad but mom said she would deal with him later." She smiled.  
  
Sango and Miroku both didn't feel right about this, but they figured they knew best and that's all.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
*about 2 hours later*  
  
Inuyasha was hiding be hind a hut near where Takara, Sango, and Miroku were sitting. Trouble came along but didn't look that bad. Takara was ready and Inuyasha was nervous. Sango and Miroku knew she could do it but did Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha was ready to come in when she needed it, he knew just when to make his move. He watched and listened carefully. The Demon Kogura had struck; Inuyasha knew she was simple especially because Takara was part witch.  
  
"Takara I presume." Kogura said letting out a little laugh.  
  
"How do you know me?" She asked, a little frightened.  
  
"I have fought your father, and mother a lot.... right INUYASHA!" she asked sending a bomb through the shed Inuyasha was standing behind.  
  
"Father?" Takara asked, angry that her father was sneaking on her. Inuyasha but a dumb look on his face, seeing Takara give him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Takara I...." He said not sure what to say. He stopped and dropped his head down looking to the ground.  
  
"Save it dad! I thought mom said she was going to deal with you! Just don't interfere and stay away from it all, my power is much stronger than hers." She said trying to keep eyes on Kogura and ignore her father for being so "parentish."  
  
Inuyasha watched in the cool blue mist, Takara and Kogura's "battle field." Takara was ready and Inuyasha was scared. She had the power and Inuyasha knew that, but every time she let out a charm, her life flashes right in his eyes.  
  
Takara let out a final charm and it was suppose to be one that eliminated her, Kogura reflected in and it hit back at Takara. Inuyasha couldn't help it, he rushed into the battle and Kogura disappeared. Takara got up,  
  
"Whe...whe.... where did she go to now?" she demanded some one to answer.  
  
"It's ok sweetie Daddy got rid of her." He said looking in her eyes. Takara put on a fierce look in her eye.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Takara screamed.  
  
"Takara I just saved you, if I wasn't here she would have totaled you!" He yelled at her, scaring her so much she wanted to kill her own father.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you father! I hope you die in the long run... leave me be! You're the worst father ever if I were you I would kill my self" She screamed in his face and she ran into the forest.  
  
"Takara?" Inuyasha said ready to cry "TAKARA!" Trying to call her back. But she never came, Inuyasha was left with his tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey everyone ANOTHER chapter, if you want to know when my story is going to end I am making only 20 chapters. I think so anyways, that's what I am leaning toward now. Now for my fun questions, that everyone hate.  
  
~~ Who is the best villain of all? ~~  
  
Good luck in the future with your own stories! And hope you enjoy mine! 


	18. Takara Comes Home

********** Takara Comes Home **********  
  
*On the way to regular Japan*  
  
"I HATE YOU FATHER! I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE LONG RUN!" was the only thing that Inuyasha ever thought of. He had failed the trust of his baby girl that loved him so much. She was grown up, Inuyasha knew that but he couldn't help to jump in a save her. "IF I WERE YOU I WOULD KILL MYSELF!" His mind wa on the subject, as lonesome Inuyasha was finally crying.  
  
Inuyasha on his way up to regular Japan, all he could think about was his wonderful little girl alone in the world. She was alone out there. Inuyasha was not by her side, the only other hope was her mother, Kagome.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
In regular Japan Inuyasha struggled down the lonely streets till he reached home, he was afraid to tell Kagome what happened. Kagome actually knew she would do something like this, but Inuyasha didn't know and especially didn't know Kagome knew.  
  
Kagome ran out of the house, onto the street where Inuyasha was. Kagome stared at him for a little bit and he fell to the ground.  
  
"She ran away didn't she?" Kagome said putting her hands on the waist.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said tearing.  
  
"You don't have to cry Inuyasha; she got mad that you didn't let her do it by herself huh?" She asks and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome let out a little giggle.  
  
"What's so funny about it?" Inuyasha gave her the cold shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, she a teenager. They all are like that." She said kneeling on the ground next to him and rubbing his shoulders. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let out a big sigh.  
  
"Why sigh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No reason, but I better get looking...in the mean time she will be fine by herself." Kagome insisted, Inuyasha moved quite quickly like she was lying.  
  
"FINE? Remember when she was eight and we said she would be fine!" Inuyasha like blew up in her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, she is trained and the best thing is, you trained her. She has more power then me and you have together. Stop worrying too much!" Kagome rolled her eyes, ran inside to get her bow and arrows and came back out. "You stay here to see if she comes back, I will go down to the Era... I would be the best one to talk to her."  
  
Inuyasha gave a little nod. He started crying again. Kagome was walking down a little bit, she could help over hearing him, she went back up to him.  
  
"Did she say something that is making you so sad. That you were trying to cover it up by her not being save?" She said trying to look at his face. Inuyasha let out a little nod and Kagome sat next to him "Tell me the whole story."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Now that Kagome knew the whole story, she was actually kind of mad that Takara, sweet little Takara would say something like that. When over the years she always wanted Inuyasha and not her. What had gotten into her?  
  
"Takara!!" Kagome called, she saw some figures move in the hut, but it was only Miroku and Sango, she didn't want to disturb them because she was on a quest, but she needed help. She walked into the hut.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango said she was wondering what she was doing here. "Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Takara ran away, you mind if I use Kirara to find her?" She asked, Kagome didn't seem all that sad about it though. Sango thought maybe Kagome knew where she was, she didn't have to worry.  
  
"Yeah of course, take her." Kagome nodded and waited while Kirara was evolving.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
She was flying in the air on Kirara's back. She was looking down and she saw nothing. Kagome figured she couldn't have run far. She was looking up ahead and she saw a strange object in the sky. It was a cloud that was really low to the ground.  
  
"Kirara down," Kagome said squinting at the object to see it better. She let out a sigh and smiled. "Takara."  
  
She landed on the ground and shot an arrow through the cloud so it would disappear. Takara fell to the ground, no very far it was only about 20 inches.  
  
"Mom?" Takara asked, a little mad that she didn't stop her father.  
  
"Takara where have you been?" Kagome demanded her to tell, Takara got off the ground and gave her mother the cold shoulder, and tried to ignore her. Kagome reached her hand out and put it on her shoulder. "Takara we were talking, how could you talk to your father like that?"  
  
"He deserved it, he should die." She sat on the ground. "The world would be a lot better off." Kagome was about to hit her, but she held her ground, she grasp her hands on her bow, ready to break it.  
  
"Takara! If that were true you would miss him, knowing you would never see him ever again!" Kagome made her turn around. "Takara you are coming home right now, and you are to apologize to your father!"  
  
Takara looked at her and gave her a mad look. Kagome was frustrated with her, she grabbed Takara's arm and pulled her up to regular Japan. She demanded he to apologize to Inuyasha and Takara refuse.  
  
"I am never going to apologize to that ruthless idiot." Kagome sneered and Takara went on "He should apologize to me for interrupting my battle, If you ground me for not apologizing, then you are no longer a part of my family. I will go get a new one."  
  
"Takara what are you talking about!" Kagome asked grasping her arm. "APOLOGIZE NOW, or go to your room!" Takara let out a little laugh.  
  
"Why don't you go to yours!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This chapter I don't like too much, maybe you do and lets see. If you still want a question then it is the same one from last chapter.  
  
Who is the best Villain?  
  
Good Luck in the future everyone! 


	19. Takara's Apology

********** Takara's Apology **********  
  
*In regular Japan*  
  
Takara refused to apologize and dared to slaughter her father. Most people say she doesn't deserve to act like this, but does she really? She was terribly upset that her father was over protective of her. Inuyasha's feelings were about Takara, and Takara only. He would trade his life for her safety, Kagome even knew that.  
  
Kagome had had it with Takara. She was about to ground her, but she couldn't. She knew what it was like to hate it. To see her cry and her tears of a broken heart. She couldn't bear to see Takara go though that pain.  
  
"TAKARA!" Kagome ordered.  
  
"Mom stay away and stay out of my life, I don't need parents like you when I can live on my own." Takara assumed, Kagome knew it wasn't true so she followed along.  
  
"Fine you think you can, go down to the Futile Era and try it on your own. Then we will see who is right." Kagome ordered and pointed her down the way to the well.  
  
Takara knew she really couldn't do it, but she had to prove her mother wrong to settle their argument. Takara wasn't one to lose, she would fight in her sleep to win. She had "issues" people might say, but as for me.... she is right to prove someone wrong  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Takara was now living in the Futile Era alone, and Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting at home. Inuyasha thought he idea was stupid to let her live by herself. He kept nudging her to remember when she was eight.  
  
"FINE INUYASHA I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT WITH YOU," she took a deep breath and gave him an evil look. "Go get her then, but how about I warn you, remember what happened last time!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a gasp and sighed. He couldn't say anything back, he was afraid his words would hurt her. Inuyasha walked away, leaving for the Bone Eater's well.  
  
Kagome was frustrated with him, but didn't want to alarm him. She was tired of always fighting with him, she thought for a few minutes and wrote a note to leave on the table. She watched out the window to see if Inuyasha had fully left, and when he had disappeared she ran through the field in the backyard.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
When Inuyasha got to the Era, Takara was in a battle. This time she was in real danger... it was Naraku! Takara was in trouble but Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
"Naraku! I shall have you head mounted on my wall!" Takara screamed in anger. "DIE!"  
  
"Ahh feisty are we? Nether the less.... I think it would be the other way around." He let out a horrid laugh of danger. A mist of death seeped through Takara's body. She knew she was in danger.  
  
Naraku let out a wire sending Takara nailed to the ground. She couldn't breath but she was able to move her head a little. Just enough to see Inuyasha standing there, practically tearing.  
  
She could speak a little but all she was thinking to say is "Help dad." Inuyasha flew right in there and helped.  
  
It was a demon puppet but Takara was knocked out. When Inuyasha finished his battle he ran to her side and gentle touched her cheeks.  
  
"Takara wake up, come on baby wake up"e he ran to her side and gentle touched her cheeks.peard he nudged at her side. Takara woke in fright knowing Naraku was still some where. She opened her eyes and he father was sitting there next to her.  
  
"Dad" she said letting out a crying whimper, and falling into his arms. Inuyasha pulled his fingers through her hair and held her close, knowing she wasn't mad.  
  
"I am here Takara. You don't have to cry." He said gently gliding his fingers under her eyes to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Dad I am so sorry, I am never going to act like that again. I love you.... please forgive me." She cried and pleaded. Inuyasha understood her and forgave her.  
  
"It's alright Baby I guess I should be sorry too, I should have waited for your permission. But now that's that lets go home, and talk about this shall we?" Takara nodded and went along to their home, where hopefully she could apologize to her as well as she did her father.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- When Inuyasha and Takara had arrived home, there was no sign of Kagome. They did see a note on the table and Inuyasha picked it up. Knowing it had to be from Kagome and wondering why she would leave a message since she has never done it before. Inuyasha read it over and over but he did not understand it.  
  
Inuyasha was frightened but didn't know what to do. The note read:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I know the last couple of weeks we have been fighting over Takara. Well I have decided to end it all. Until you guys get along and until you aren't mad at me anymore I shall come home. I am not telling you where I am because I trust my instincts. I will see you later and Inuyasha.... don't come looking for me. If you do, you have a one in one hundred chance of finding me.  
  
Love always, Kagome.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Inuyasha still didn't understand what the message meant. He asked Takara and she knew, she explained to him in one simple sentence.  
  
"Trusting you instincts is the right path to take." She told Inuyasha to remember that saying and to think about it for a while. Inuyasha finally understood it and waited day after day without sleep, for Kagome to come home.  
  
About a week later Inuyasha had gotten some sleep but still, Kagome did not come home. Soon enough Takara and Inuyasha were left alone, and Kagome's mother had even left as well.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- A/N  
  
Isn't it sweet knowing someone who cares so much about you, can make you angry? Well everyone could learn a lot about Takara, and a lot of people I am sure have hated their parents more that ever. But have you ever thought about what it would be like knowing there is no one behind you to lead you down a rocky road, to teach things that have never been taught, to hug or kiss you when you cried? You should think about what Parents are really for! 


	20. Madame or Mistress?

********** Madame or Mistress? **********  
  
*Inuyasha finally got some sleep and Takara was trying to keep things going around the house. She learned to cook, clean, and to not speak about her mother. Until later on......*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the porch looking at the clouds, watching them roll by. He really did miss Kagome. But he ordered Takara not to speak of her. Takara missed her as well but they figured it might be better if they are alone.  
  
"Dad?" Takara asked stepping on to the porch with a plat of hot food.  
  
"What Takara?" He sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She paused and sat next to him "You must be."  
  
"Thank You Takara" He sat the plate down on his lap and started eating very slowly. Takara sighed and lay on his shoulder. Inuyasha glanced at her and started to speak.  
  
"Takara what is wrong? Do you not like living with me or something?" Inuyasha asked, really concerned. Takara giggled.  
  
"Oh heavens, no." She put on a straight, serious face. "Just thinking about... you know who." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Ahhh, yes. I was too this morning" They were having a conversation about her after that and Inuyasha hugged Takara tight and kissed her on the head. "I will never leave you like she did. I swear it."  
  
"I love you Daddy." Takara put a smile on her face.  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her on the head one last time and put his arm around her as she lay on his shoulder.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
After about an hour, Inuyasha and Takara were inside watching TV for a while. While Inuyasha watched Takara went upstairs to study for her exam. She had a state final test to study for. (Takara is in 10th grade) If she didn't pass the test she wouldn't go another grade. She would have to repeat that grade.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Takara ran downstairs to get it. Down stairs Inuyasha had already gotten it. He picked up the phone and heard a crying voice.  
  
"Hello? Mistress are you alright?" Inuyasha asked grasping the table in front of him. As the mistress voice spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha," The voice went on. "It's you."  
  
"Kagome?" He asked shocked. And the voice spoke again. She speaks like she is choking, like she moans only.  
  
"Yes it's me Inuyasha, how have you been?" Inuyasha perked up as Kagome spoke.  
  
"What do you mean how have I been! Come home!" He complained to her. And turned around and set the phone on the table and whispered to Takara. "Go pick the phone up, upstairs." She did what she was told.  
  
"How has Takara been?" The voice spoke up. Inuyasha heard it from the table top and picked it up.  
  
"Missing you for one, we haven't slept in weeks. Where are you? Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked instantly.  
  
"I am not telling you were I am, only because I am coming back home in a couple of hours. I will explain why this had happened." She paused. "But I have been in the Futile Era this whole time with, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara."  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Then come home now, not a couple of hours. Now!" He complained.  
  
She said not a word. She hung up the receiver and Inuyasha did too. Upstairs Takara was on the phone like Inuyasha told her to be. She flew down the stairs, as she watched Inuyasha almost cry. She pulled him out side on the porch, to where the swing was. They sat on the swing and watched for Kagome.  
  
About an hour later, a lady covered in blankets was walking down the road. She looked like she needed help getting somewhere; she had been carrying a lot of stuff. Inuyasha moved Takara off his shoulder and walked down to her, he tried looking under the blanked to see a face, but couldn't.  
  
"Are you alright Madame?" Inuyasha asked. As the lady uncovered herself, Inuyasha grew stiff.  
  
"Is it Madame or Mistress?" The figured smiled. Inuyasha walked close to her, picking her up.  
  
"Kagome, I am glad you came back. I really missed you." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha kissed her on the lips and walked up the stairs to the porch.  
  
"MOMMY!" Takara ran over to her as she lay in Inuyasha's arms. "Are you hurt mom?" Takara asked walking beside them.  
  
"No." Kagome said as Inuyasha walked her inside and put her on the couch. Takara sat in front of her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha" she sat up slowly. "Sit down and I want to explain to you why I left. Takara can you go upstairs for a moment?" Takara nodded and did what she was told. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and waited.  
  
"Yes Kagome. Why did you leave us? Do you not love us anymore?" Kagome shook her head and began her story.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you, but..."  
  
"BUT WHAT?" Inuyasha butted in as she spoke. Kagome held his hand.  
  
"I have cancer." She sighed and Inuyasha began to tear. He froze in his place. "I have leukemia"  
  
"How did this happen?" Inuyasha asked tearing a little.  
  
"I don't know, supposedly I have had it for a long time, and never knew. I left because I didn't think you could take the fact at that moment." Kagome said and Inuyasha hugged her tight.  
  
"Oh baby." He cried and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Takara, can you come down here?" Kagome asked and Takara flew down the stairs. She saw her mom and dad crying and knew she would too.  
  
"Mom," she spoke "what is going on?"  
  
She explained everything to her. Takara did in fact cry too. Takara was so young; knowing by the time she got married her mother would be dead. She couldn't bare the thought. Takara went upstairs to bed, and Inuyasha and Kagome slept down stairs. When Takara was asleep they would hold each other, still tearing for the news. They shared their love for the first time in a while.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Two summers after that day, Kagome had passed and Inuyasha and Takara were left alone. Each day Takara would walk to her grave and kneel down. She would pray that she had a good life and she loved them very much.  
  
Inuyasha passed on about Kagome, and soon was remarried. She married a lady that Kagome hated. But as Kagome laid on her death bed her last words were.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you to be happy forget about me, and take care of Takara for me" Those were her last words.  
  
As the days went by Takara had stopped crying about her mother. Thinking about her mom's last words. But she looked on the brighter side, maybe this was better. She knew she had a good life with her mom. She might even have a better one with her step mother.  
  
That summer was the best summer Takara had ever had. With Inuyasha, her and her new step mother. It was a grand summer, watching Inuyasha get married again, and seeing him wearing a tux. So the days ended soon they were a real family. Inuyasha, Takara, and Kikyo.  
  
THE END ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: *tear sniffle, sniffle*  
  
Hey this was the ending to my story. I hope you liked it, but I would read my other story because I like my new one better. It is called Good Gone Bad. See you later and hope you read some more. Bye!  
  
~Airalynn~ hank You Takara"im " at her. he porch with a plat of hot food. they are alone. 


End file.
